Phinbella: a family's love last forever
by Phinbellagirl 15
Summary: Hey everybody I'm here with a one shot, okay this is most about shadow and Isabella's relation ship. She found him as a baby in the bushes! Enjoy :D


**This is a little cute fanfiction about how shadow comes to Danville after the fight with the giant lizard in sonic x. One day, a girl is out for a walk when she spots something in the bushes! It's a baby hedgehog ( baby shadow) there will be phinbella and they are 20 in this story**

oneday Isabella Garcia Shapiro was on her way to her best friend and secret crush phineas Flynn. But she suddenly stops when she hears crying in one of the bushes outside her house. She walks over to the bush and what she saw shocked her, it was a red and black hedgehog baby.

Isabella: oh my * picks up shadow* what are you doing here little friend?

Shadow just cried in respond, Isabella picked him up in her arms and cuddle him so he stopped crying and instead smiled at her.

Isabella: what should I call you? Hmm? How about shadow?

Shadow: * smiles and giggles*

isabella: do you like that name?

Shadow: gah * yawns*

isabella: come on sleepy head lets go home * caring shadow to her home*

when she enter her house her mother call for her

Vivian: Isabella aren't you at phineas house?

isabella: I was on my way over but then I found a big baby hedgehog * shows shadow*

vivian: OMG so cute and he's like a human baby in size.

Isabella: I know and he's so cute

shadow starts to wake up and cries

isabella: oh no he's waking up again

shadow looked around and was confused were he was but then he saw Isabella's face and started to smile again.

Isabella: I think he's hungry mom, what dose a baby eat?

Vivian: warm milk or baby food.

Isabella: okay mom

vivian: I'll go an warm the bottle of milk while you stay here with your baby.

Isabella: ok, aww my little shadow * kisses him on the cheek*

shadow: * giggles*

suddenly the door bell rang but Isabella didn't care she was to busy cuddling shadow. Vivian notice it and opens the door.

Phineas: hey miss garsia Shapiro is Isabella home?

Vivian: yes she is phineas, oh and call me Vivian

phineas: okay " Vivian" but we're is Isabella?

Vivian: she's in the living room with shadow

phineas: * gets at little jealous* who is shadow?

Vivan: go and look for your self * winks*

phineas walked in to the living room and saw Isabella cuddling with something that looked like a baby hedgehog but much larger. Isabella sees phineas

isabella: hi phineas whatcha doin?

Phineas: just wondering why you didn't came over before?

Isabella: oh I'm sorry phineas I found shadow lying in the bushes all by him self and he looked so cute, I couldn't just leave him there now could I?

Phineas: no but what if he's dangerous or is a wepon to kill us all?

Isabella: that's ridiculous phineas and he's just a baby

phineas: how do you even know if this thing is dangerous?

Isabella: * gasps* he's not a thing he's a living animal phineas, like it or not I will keep him he's like my baby now

phineas: * sight* okay Isabella but I won't let you do this alone

isabella: * blushing* really?

phineas: of course not, we can be his parents and you're right he's really cute

Isabella: * smiles and blushes* thanks phineas

phineas: mind if I hold him?

Isabella: no, here but be careful he's kinda confused around new people

shadow wakes up and he doesn't see Isabella but he sees a funny shaped human with a triangular head this makes him giggles, he stretches out his arm to touch phineas face

phineas: hey shadow I'm your father phineas * smiling* and this is your mother Isabella

shadow looks at Isabella and smiles, he stetches out for her

shadow: iabeja

isabella: OMG he just said his first words phineas

phineas: he's smart, let us take him to meet the others.

Isabella: oh ya I forgot that we should have gone to the beach

phineas: this is much funnier than the beach

they walked over to phineas house were ferb, baljeet and Buford was arguing about something!

Phineas: hey guys knock it off

ferb: what took you so long?

Phineas: I had to whatch my knew son.

Buford: WHAT!

Phineas: I'm not his real father and Isabella is not his real mother, but she couldn't leave him alone so she took care of him

baljeet: can we see him?

Isabella walks in with shadow in her arms, they all gasped over him.

Buford: what is that ugly thing!

Isabella: hey! He's not a thing buford and he do have feeling you know!

Buford: I don't care he's still weird, how can a hedgehog get so big? That is just weird.

Isabella: * gets angry* HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY BUFORD?!

Buford: I say what I want about that weird THING!

All the yearling made shadow wake up and cry

Isabella: see what you did Buford!

Buford: good now throw that thing in the trash cane!

This made Isabella see red and everybody saw it except Buford, phineas took shadow in his arms and they backed away a few feet. Isabella could feel her anger grew inside her and tears started to fall down her cheeks!

Isabella: ARGT! DON'T * runs up to buford* TALK ABOUT * punches him hard a few times* HIM THAT WAY! * kicks him in the balls*

after some minuets Buford stands up pissed off at Isabella who's holding shadow in her arms, Buford walks up and takes shadow away from her and runs away this made shadow cry. Isabella was really pissed off now she runs after Buford and catches up to him very quickly. But when she's about to grab shadow an arm is holding her back

isabella: hey let me go I must have my baby

Police: stay right there miss

Isabella: NO I CAN'T HE TOOK MY BABY * falls to the ground crying*

Police: just stay calm mam we will get you your baby back, but aren't you a little to young to have a baby?

Isabella: he's not my real baby I found him this morning and I don't know who the mother is * crying*

then the police officer get a call that they have arested the boy who took the baby.

Police: mam we have arrested the man who took your baby, they are at the station

Isabella: oh thank god

the police places Isabella in the car and drove off to the police station, when she comes shadow is crying and the police woman don't know how to stop him crying until Isabella comes

isabella: * gasps * SHADOW! * takes shadow in her arms and hugs him tight and crying*

when shadow opens his eyes he sees Isabella crying but smiling at the same time

shadow: iabeja?

Isabella: I'm here shadow don't worry everything is over now.

woman police: he's one of a kind girl * smiling*

isabella: I know, but you won't take him away from me are you* sounding worried*

woman police: of course not mam even if he isn't your real baby I can see the bond between you two and its strong.

Isabella: thank god, now let's get home to daddy shadow

shadow: ineas

isabella: yes shadow phineas

shadow: p..ph..phineas

Isabella: God shadow * kisses him on the forehead*

shadow: * giggles*

woman police: naww, so cute he is.

Isabella: he sure is * smiling*

woman police: come on I drive you home mam

isabella: please call me Isabella and thank you * smiling*

woman police: no problem "Isabella"

Isabella: what's your name?

Woman police: call me Amanda

isabella: ok " Amanda"

they walked out to Amanda's car and she drove of to phineas house were phineas was worried about Isabella and shadow, when they are at Isabella's house

isabella: oh here it is Amanda

amanda: okay * pulls over* it was nice meeting you Isabella and don't worry that guy won't bother you no more.

Isabella: the same Amanda and thank you again for everything * walks out of the car*

Amanda: no problem Isabella she ya * drives of *

isabella walked over to phineas house with shadow tight in her arms. She knocks on the door and Linda was the one who opened the door.

Linda: Isabella you are okay phineas has been so worried about you and shadow!

Isabella: * blushes* were is he? I need to talk to him

linda: he's out in the backyard sitting under the tree.

Isabella: thanks and can you take shadow for a moment?

Linda: of course

Isabella gives Linda shadow and he liked her in the first touch, Isabella walked out to phineas and he was sitting with ferb worried about her and shadow.

Isabella: hey phineas whatcha doin?

Phineas: ISABELLA! Where's shadow?

Isabella: don't worry he's with your mother.

Phineas: good to hear * smiling*

isabella: ferb could you leave us alone for a moment? I want to talk to phineas in privet

ferb: * smirks* okay Isabella see ya

ferb walked out of the backyard and now it was just Isabella and phineas

phineas: so what did you want to talk about?

Isabella: * sight* phineas for many years I have liked you more then a best friend and i had and still have a huge crush on you, it's okay if you don't feel the same. * blushing*

phineas: * smiles and kisses her on the lips*

isabella: * gasps and kisses back*

after some second they breaks the kiss and just stands there smiling at eatch other

isabella: I love you phineas * smiling*

phineas: I love you too Isabella * holds her hand* now let us get our baby!

They walked in and saw that Linda had so much fun with shadow, shadow sees Isabella and phineas holding hands

shadow: i..is..Isabella, phineas!

Linda: oh hey guys I see that you're finally together at last! * gives them shadow*

isabella: yep, and all thanks to shadow here. * kisses shadow cheek*

Phineas: he's our son now * kisses his for head*

they moved out of their houses and moved To a new apartment in town were they lived happily, but 15 teen years later they in for a big surprise!

Shadow was now fifteen and a good looking hedgehog and he was much happier then ever, Isabella and phineas had told shadow how they found him and toke care of him and he wasn't upset because he couldn't ask for better parents then Isabella and phineas.

Phineas as was at work and Isabella was home cause she had a day of and shadow was in his room listening music on his phone, he liked all kind of music but the one he liked the best was songs from the 80's. Suddenly there was a big flash outside the apartment and a blue hedgehog was standing on the ground looking for someone then the blue hedgehog looked directly at shadow and smiled

the blue hedgehog jumped up to the window and walked in

sonic: hey shadow how have you been?

Shadow: umm do I know you?

Sonic: oh right, tails said that you mabye don't remeber me so that's why he made this * shows a little ship*

shadow: what's that?

Sonic: this is a ship, it will make you remeber everything from what happen before you came to this universe.

Shadow: this won't erase my memories?

Sonic: of course not

shadow: okay put it on

sonic placed the ship back on his neck and suddenly shadow remberd the ark, Maria, sonic etc

shadow: faker what are you doing here?

Sonic: now let's get back home shadow

shadow: no I can't

sonic: why not?

Shadow: I can't leave Isabella she will be devastated.

Sonic: who is she your girlfriend?

Shadow: what's wrong with you, of course not she's my adoptive mother. She took care of me for fifteen years sonic, I am her son and if I just went away she would be heart broken and I can't do that to her * starting to tear up*

sonic: wow shadow I didn't know that and I have never seen this side of you before

shadow: it's all thanks too Isabella, before I was cold hearted but when I meet her everything was better I have smiled everyday for the past fifteen years. Something I haven't done for fifty years.

Sonic: wow I know this must be hard for you shadow but we need you eggman is still on the lose and we all miss you.

Shadow: but I can't I'm sorry sonic but I have a good life here and I don't want to go back to mobius.

Sonic: you don't have a choice shadow! * starting to get mad*

shadow: * shouts* didn't you hear me I said no!

Isabella came rushing up the stairs and in to shadow room there she saw sonic and shadow staring at eatch other

Isabella: hey guys stop it!

Shadow: sorry mom, this is sonic a friend from my univers

Isabella: what do you mean your univers?

Shadow: I'm not from this world and sonic here wants me to go back and help him fight an evil man, but I said no and he got angry at me

Isabella: somehow I knew this would happened sooner or later but * tearing up* you must go back and save your world shadow!

Shadow: * tearing up* but I don't want to leave you or dad alone! * runs up and hugs her*

isabella: * hugs back and tears started to fall from her eyes* I know but you have too shadow, they can't survive without you of course me and your father will miss you a lot * kisses his for head* but can you promise me one thing shadow?

shadow: sure mom * crying*

isabella: never stop smiling and always rember me and your father, we will always be in your heart and we will always love you. Here take this.

She takes out her bow and places it in his hand and with a photo of his 2th birthday, he and Isabella are lying on the sofa cuddling together and sleeping. This made shadow smile and cry at the same time. He went up to Isabella and hugged her

shadow: I will never forget you or dad and thanks for the best fifteen years of my life, and I promise I will come visit you whenever I can.

Isabella: * hugs him tight* I love you my little shadow

shadow: I love you too mom

they sat there just hugging and crying until Isabella broke the hug

isabella: you must go shadow before its to late

shadow: I can't go yet I want to say good bye to dad first

Isabella: alright I call him

Isabella calls phineas on his work

( phone call)

phineas: hey Isabella, why are you calling?

Isabella: can you come home?

Phineas: I don't know, what have happened?

Isabella: it's about shadow and he wants to say goodbye too his father * sob*

phineas: I'm on my way right now

isabella hungs up the phone and tell shadow that phineas is on his way home, after ten minutes phineas was home and ran up to the room. Shadow told him about the situation and phineas understood

phineas: I guess this is the end for now my son, here take this

phineas gives him a machine so he can communicate with them from anywhere in the galaxy

shadow: what's this dad?

Phineas: this is something me and your uncle ferb made, you can communicate with us from anywhere in the univers or Galaxy. * hugs him* I will miss you my son.

shadow: * hugs back* I will miss you too dad.

Shadow walked up too sonic and told him that he was ready to go, they prepered for,the trip and when they were done shadow gave his mom and dad a final tight hug and tears up a bit

shadow: goodbye mom and dad I will miss you

Isabella: * kisses his for head* do you have our gifts?

Shadow: of course * smiling*

shadow gave them a last hug and went next to sonic, sonic opened a portal to their world shadow toke on last look at his parents and Isabella said her final words to him

isabella: this isn't a goodbye it's just goodbye till next time shadow * crying* we love you

shadow: I love you guys to * smiling with some tears in his eyes*

shadow and sonic walked in to the portal and they disappeared in a flash, Isabella and phineas stood there and looked around his room and smiled. Later that night phineas found Isabella sitting in shadows room crying and smiling as she looked down on the picture from his 15th birthday they were all gathered together and smiled at the camera.

Isabella: we will meet again my son * smiling*

meanvile in mobius shadow was on a party, they celebrated that he had come home again and everyone were super happy. Under the party he walked out to the balcony and looked up in the stars.

Shadow: * thinking* don't worry mom we will meet again soon

you see shadow holding her bow in his hand and it's has a frame so that it will always be safe. You can see the a note that Isabella had placed in her bow it said " _you will always be in my heart shadow rember that, I love you your mother ~ Isabella"_

* * *

 **hey guys I hope you enjoyed this one shot please revive and comments,**

 **p.s : no mean comments**

 **thanks! Phinbella gir 15 sighs out peace**

 **: quick note chapter 4 for sondash love in school will come out shortly**


End file.
